All You Wanted
by withxwings
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale about Lydia and her relationships. The story primarily focuses on Jackson/Lydia and Derek/Lydia.


"I missed you so much, Jackson. I don't know what I would have done if you had…god I can't even say it" Lydia lifted her head from Jackson's ripped chest and locked her eyes onto his. Their naked bodies were tangled together under Lydia's purple, satin quilt.

"You'd have been okay…you always are" Jackson said simply, kissing the top of her head and smiling into her red locks.

_No I wouldn't, _Lydia thought. And even so, she didn't want to be okay…she wanted to be happy. And she was, for the first time in a long time…she was happy. Finally back in the arms of the guy she loved she shut her eyes and buried her face into his chest. Jackson's heart thudded in time with her own, as if they had synchronized somehow.

"Don't get too comfortable" Jackson whispered softly, sorry to disturb her. "I'm not staying".

"You're not?" Lydia sat up immediately at this and frowned.

"No." He said, sighing. She had clearly got the wrong idea. "Lydia we're not together". It came out harsher than he had meant it to.

"But…I saved you. It's okay now, we can be together" Her hand reached for his face but was met by his hand instead.

Jackson placed her hand down on the bed gently and stood up, pulling his boxers on. "I don't want a relationship right now. Nothing's changed."

"You're kidding right?" He hadn't even bothered to turn and look at her, he just stood on the other side of the bed, slipping his shirt over his head. Lydia grabbed a cushion from the floor and threw it at him.

Jackson jumped up as the cushion smacked him on the back of the head. "I'm sorry you got the wrong idea."

"So what, this was just…sex?" Lydia shrugged regretfully.

"Yeah…I guess. I still…I still care about you Lydia but I can't go back there, not yet" He grabbed his phone from her bedside table and started to make his way to the door.

"You know your way out"

Opening her bedroom door, Jackson turned round to find Lydia's back to him as she stared out the window. "I guess I'll see you at the Hale house later?" He asked, expecting a reply but Lydia showed no sign of even hearing what he said. With one last glance at the nude, red headed beauty he left.

Lydia's eyes shut as the door closed and a tear ran down her cheek. She'd shed many tears for Jackson Whittemore but this wasn't one of them. This time her sobbing was about herself, about her own stupid naivety. How could she have been so…so blind? So weak? She was Lydia Martin. Where was her pride?

* * *

The meeting flew by before Lydia's eyes. She nodded and smiled from time to time but she was paying little attention. It was doubtful that Peter and Derek were saying much of any sheer importance anyway. Lydia really saw no sense in holding it in the first place.

Lydia almost jumped a mile when Scott, rather annoyingly, clapped his hands together. Thankfully, her movement was reduced to a jerk and nobody seemed to notice. Well, Stiles probably did. She had felt his eyes on her all night.

It seemed that Scott's movement had been an indication of his departure and he soon left the room. Lydia stood from her seat, wanting to get out of here. Smiling at the familiar faces around the room she excused herself. "I'm going to go aswell". She began to head out of the house but realized something was off. Wouldn't Stiles usually be at her heels by now? She turned and eyed the room. "Where's Stiles?"

"Weren't you listening?" Erica replied, looking at Lydia rather patronizingly (which irritated Lydia to no end, considering just months ago Erica had been a geeky, acne covered epidemic) "He's grounded".

"Right…figures" Lydia nodded, satisfied.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"Are we not giving you enough attention miss. Martin? I am sorry" Peter grinned.

"I was just wondering!" Lydia bit back.

"Can I talk to you?"

Lydia's eyes raised, looking around to double check that Derek was in fact talking to her. He'd barley ever said two words to her. "Ur…fine" This couldn't be good. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into the hallway. "Ouch! Let go!" She complained, rubbing her elbow when he did.

"Don't be such a girl, I hardly touched you." He said, clearly annoyed at her.

"What's got you in such a bad mood? Oh wait, it's the only mood you have" She smiled sarcastically.

"Look, just shut up. I didn't bring you out here for a chat. I just wanted to tell you…don't do anything stupid. Clearly something has happened between you and jackass over there" Derek nodded towards the living room (not that it looked like anyone had lived in it in years) where the others were. "But try and keep it between you two. I don't have time for petty high school dramas" He folded his arms, indicating that he was done and nodded towards the door. "You can go now"

"Oh I can go now?" Lydia said, infuriated but headed towards the door. Of course, she turned around, unable to resist. "And if anybody was going to do something 'stupid' it would be you, Mr high school flunk! Me and Jackson are none of your business. And FYI, Petty is defined as 'of little importance' which is pretty ironic really considering I was the key to breaking the god damn curse so I wouldn't call my 'dramas' petty!"

"How did you know I flunked high school?" Was all he said, a smile playing on his lips slightly as she rambled on. Some people were so easily irritated.

"I read your classes' year book. By the way, in your famous last words you spelt mischievous wrong! It's 'I' before 'E'." With that she stormed out, slamming the door. She wasn't one for subtlety.


End file.
